El Enemigo de mi Enemigo sigue siendo mi Enemigo
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Cuando Black Hat penso que su negocio no podria nunca tener competencia, aparece una publicidad que llama su atencion en la television. Pronto descubrira que alguien esta por sacarlo del negocio, pero el no dejara que eso pase. Usara todo y a todos en su poder para evitar perder contra su nuevo enemigo... Un Villano que bien podria ser mas malvado que el. (pairing no decidido aun)


**La historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba a una canción. La historia es básica, ¿que pasaría si Black Hat tuviera un rival en el negocio? No sera una historia muy larga, pero tampoco muy corta ya que me enfocare en los personajes. Me vi teorías sobre los personajes y todo, pero creo que seria mejor y mas original si le doy un origen a cada uno que no sea una teoría. Principalmente Demencia y Flug que son los que mas teorías tienen sobre sus orígenes. Publicare cada mes o cada semana dependiendo del interés que le den. Dejen un Review si les gusto o si quieren dar una idea o aportar algo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1** : La Competencia

La cámara se enciende de repente y Black Hat aparece frente a ella con su usual sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Sentado en su escritorio con una mirada penetrante y sus manos juntas con sus dedos entrelazados, el se levanta y saluda a la cámara.

-Saludos, mis espeluznantes villanos. Soy yo, Black Hat, una vez mas estoy aquí para traerles nuevos productos en nuestros catálogos para que puedan reducir a sus héroes a cenizas- Black Hat saca una pistola láser. -¡Así!- El apunta a una caja fuerte hecha del materia mas fuerte del mundo y lo reduce a cenizas sin ningún esfuerzo. -¡Les presento la pistola desintegradora! Esta arma es capaz de reducir a cenizas cualquier cosa y a cualquier persona. Así que si su héroe usa un escudo de fuerza impenetrable, esta arma no solo destruirá su escudo, sino también al mismo héroe dentro- El Dr. Flug apareció en pantalla y toco a Black Hat en el hombro.

-Ummm... ¿Jefecito?- El pregunto con miedo.

-¿Que rayos quieres? ¡Estoy grabando, Flug!- Black Hat grito y Flug levanto los brazos para defenderse.

-¡E-E-E-Es que el rayo no esta del todo listo!- Dijo Flug.

-¡¿A que te refieres con que no esta listo?!- Black Hat grito aun mas y agarro a Flug de su camisa.

-¡Necesita otra batería! Sino, fallara al tercer tiro y... ¿Explotara?- Flug pregunto, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que pasara con su invento.

-¿Esa fue una pregunta...? ¡¿Ni siquiera sabes que pasara después del tercer tiro, Pedazo de Inútil?!" Black Hat sacudió a Flug como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Lo empujo contra el suelo y apago la cámara. -¡Ve al laboratorio y arregla esta porquería!- Black Hat le tiro el rayo y este se disparo solo. El rayo salio disparado e impacto contra la pared de su oficina, desintegrandola. -... ¡Mas te vale salir de aquí antes de que te mate!- Flug salio corriendo con el arma en sus manos y Black Hat suspiro. -No se porque tengo a estos inútiles aquí... Flug es un inútil sin remedio, pero sabe hacer armas de destrucción masiva... Demencia... No se ni siquiera porque la mantengo aquí, supongo que es por Flug que insistió... y 5.0.5. es útil para limpiar la casa, pero nada mas. Estoy rodeado de imbéciles- Black Hat murmuro y camino hasta su sala de estar llena de viejas pinturas de el y sus victorias contra sus enemigos mas poderosos. El solía ser el villano mas temido del mundo, pero decidió retirarse y darle espacio a los nuevos villanos. El solo les ofrece productos para impulsarlos aun mas a la villanía... Pero por mas que ve, cada vez mas son los idiotas que creen que pueden dominar el mundo. Black Hat pudo haberlo hecho, pero decidió no hacerlo porque se volvería completamente aburrido dejar de tener un objetivo en la vida. Ser villano parece fácil, pero la vida le enseño que es mas difícil de lo que parece, mucho mas su no eres humano para empezar. Black Hat se sentó en el sillón y encendió el televisor. Sin previo aviso, Demencia salto sobre el con la intención de abrazarlo, pero Black Hat se transformo en una sombra y se desplazo al otro sillón. Demencia cayo al piso y el sonrió victorioso.

-¿Porque me esquivaste, Black Hat?- Demencia se levanto del piso de un salto y aterrizo en el mismo sillón que Black Hat y lo abrazo.

-Aléjate de mi, Demencia, o te haré desaparecer- Black Hat la pateo fuera de su sillón y se enfoco en el televisor. Lo primero que vio fue la publicidad de la Organización Black Hat, su empresa, su trabajo. El es el mayor fabricante y proveedor de artículos malvados... Mejor dicho el único. Nadie es demasiado estúpido para competir contra el ya que lleva en esto durante varios años ya.

-¿No crees que es tiempo de hacer una nueva publicidad?- Demencia pregunto. -Ya sabes, algo mas... ¡BOOM! ¡Excitante! ¡Glamoroso! ¡Glorioso! ¡Terriblemente Malvado!- Black Hat estaba de acuerdo. Era momento de renovarse un poco.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Black Hat sonrió con su típica sonrisa mostrando los dientes. -Haremos algo realmente malvado que nos traerá mas compradores- En ese momento, otra publicidad apareció. Parecía completamente normal... Pero algo no parecía estar del todo bien.

" _Damas, Caballeros, Villanos de toda clase y tamaños... ¿Les gustaría tener la ventaja en batalla, pero no tienen dinero para pagar por costosos productos que harán su vida mas fáciles?_ " Black Hat escucho la voz de un hombre joven en el televisor, la voz hablaba en un tono tranquilo, casi calmante mientras la pantalla mostraba un logo raro. Un ojo demoníaco con un diseño minimalistico. " _Entonces vengan a vernos. Nosotros les damos todo lo que necesitan y desean para acabar con los héroes que frustran sus planes de dominación mundial. Somos **Evil S.A.** y estamos aquí para ofrecer nuestros productos de la mejor calidad... Y completamente gratis_" Ante la mención de la palabra "gratis", Black Hat se levanto del sillón de golpe.

-¡¿Gratis?!- Black Hat grito y Demencia dejo salir una carcajada.

-Parece que tienes competencia, mi querido Black Hat-

-¡Ahora no, Demencia!-

" _Nos encontramos al final de la calle principal. Vengan, los estamos esperando_ " Digo la voz y Black Hat se detuvo a pensar.

-¿Al final de la calle principal...? ¡No puede ser!- Black Hat se teletransporto hasta la ventana, abrió las cortinas y se encontró con una pequeña tienda de color negro frente a su casa. La tienda tenia un diseño bastante simple, parecía una caja y solo tenia una puerta, ninguna ventana y un cartel que decía **E.V.I.L.** en letras mayúsculas. Demencia empujo a Black Hat y miro por la ventana también.

-Jajaja, esto si es interesante, ¿no te parece?- Demencia pregunto mientras invadía el espacio personal de Black Hat. El la empujo y camino hacia la puerta.

-Llegare al fondo de esto. ¡NO dejare que existía otro negocio que de los mismos servicios por gratis!- Black Hat salio de la casa y camino a paso rápido hasta la tienda frente a su casa. El se detuvo frente a la tienda cuando se dio cuenta que solía haber una casa en donde esta la tienda ahora. El vio pedazos de la casa desparramados por el suelo. Como si su rival aplasto la casa completamente. El ignoro esto y golpeo la puerta. -¡Oigan, abran la maldita puerta!- Black Hat grito y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Dentro el vio una enorme oficina de color blanco, la oficina media como 100 metros (ambos, de ancho y de alto) y en medio de todo había un escritorio, sentado en el escritorio había un niño de pelo blanco llevando un traje de negocios blanco y jugando con un cubo rubik. Black Hat se acerco al niño, tomo el juguete y lo aplasto contra el escritorio, rompiéndolo en pedazos. El niño parecía que iba a llorar. -No me des esa cara, Niño. ¿Quien esta a cargo?- El niño se puso serio de la nada.

-¿Cual es la palabra mágica?- El pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Púdrete. Vas a llevarme con tu jefe o voy a...-

-¿O que?- El niño pregunto y la habitación paso de ser blanca a negra, lo mismo paso con el cabello y la ropa del niño. -¿Vas a golpearme hasta que te lo diga? En el momento que pisaste este lugar dejaste de estar en tus dominios. Estas en territorio desconocido y no deberías hacer enojar al gran jefe allí abajo. Te sugiero que te vayas antes de que venga y saque de aquí personalmente-

-No le tengo miedo a tu jefe, Niño. Me iré, pero dejare un ultimátum. "Si no quiere que tire este lugar, dejara el negocio. No le conviene tenerme como enemigo"-

-Ohhhh... Interesante- Dijo el niño. -Le haré saber sobre la amenaza, señor...?-

-Me llamo Black Hat, Niño. Le doy hasta mañana, sino puede decirle adiós a este lugar- Black se dio media vuelta y salio de la tienda.

* * *

Black Hat convoco una reunión de emergencia en la casa. Todos se reunieron en el laboratorio. Flug, Demencia y 5.0.5. estaban parados en fila mientras Black Hat caminaba frente a ellos con sus manos en la espalda. Demencia y 5.0.5. se golpeaban el uno al otro con los codos, mientras Flug seguía arreglando el rayo. El rayo se dispara accidentalmente y desintegra una computadora.

-¡Baja esa porquería!- Black Hat grito y Flug la tiro al suelo. -Los reuní aquí porque desde hoy tenemos Competencia-

-Ummm... ¿Y eso es malo?- Flug pregunto.

-¡Claro que es malo! Están ofreciendo los mismos productos que nosotros a prácticamente nada. Si en serio están dando todo gratis, entonces debemos deshacernos de ellos antes de que nuestros mejores clientes nos abandonen y los elijan a ellos- Black Hat explico.

-¿Pero que tal si tan solo son un fraude?- Flug pregunto. -Digo... Si dan todo gratis, entonces sus productos deben ser de pésima calidad, ¿No lo crees?-

-¿Piensas que me importa? Esto no es sobre si dan peores cosas que nosotros, es sobre territorio. Tienen la valentía de poner un negocio frente a nosotros, no solo eso, nos están retando y no voy a ceder. ¡Voy a aplastarlos como a un insecto! Es mejor deshacernos de ellos ahora antes de que se vuelvan una molestia en el futuro-

-... ¿Y nosotros que hacemos?- Flug pregunto y Black Hat sonrió como loco. -Jefecito... No me gusta esa sonrisa-

-¡A mi si!- Dijo Demencia.

-¿Ourg?- 5.0.5. No sabia que le esperaba.

-Ustedes se infiltraran en esa tienda y quiero que la destruyan por dentro- Dijo Black Hat mientras sonreía. El sabia que fallarían completamente, pero necesitaba saber a lo que se enfrentaba exactamente. Si tenia suerte, tal vez no vuelvan y conseguirá a personas mas competentes.

-¿P-Por dentro...? Pero, jefecito...-

-¡Lo haremos!- Dijo Demencia con entusiasmo.

-¡No decidas por mi, Demencia!- Flug grito y Demencia agarro a Flug de su bata de laboratorio y a 5.0.5. del brazo. -No te preocupes, Black Hat, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. No te preocupes-

-No dije que fueran ahora, pero si quieres ir ahora no los detendré- Black Hat se cruzo de brazos y vio como Demencia arrastraba a Flug y 5.0.5. hacia afuera.

* * *

Demencia, Flug y 5.0.5. se detuvieron frente a la tienda con el letrero que decía E.V.I.L. sobre la puerta. Flug no podía parar de temblar junto a 5.0.5. y Demencia parecía impaciente. Ella fue a abrir la puerta, pero Flug la detuvo.

-Demencia, espera. Necesitamos un plan- Dijo Flug.

-Tranquilo, déjamelo a mi. Yo me encargo- Demencia sonrió y Flug suspiro. -No te pongas así, todo saldrá bien. ¡Ya lo veras!- Demencia abrió la puerta y los tres se encontraron en la gran oficina blanca, el escritorio en medio de todo estaba lleno de papeles y el Niño que hablo con Black Hat estaba organizandolos. Demencia se acerco la escritorio y miro al niño a los ojos. El niño hizo lo mismo y sonrió.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- El pregunto mientras arreglaba su traje.

-Si, estamos buscando un artefacto malvado que nos permita deshacernos de nuestros enemigos de un solo chasquido... Completamente Gratis ¿Tienen algo así?- Demencia pregunto tranquilamente, lo cual sorprendió a Flug y a 5.0.5. ya que ella siempre esta causando problemas o gritando. Demencia se dio vuelta y les guiño el ojo a Flug y 5.0.5. a lo que hecho respondieron con un suspiro. El Niño la miro fijamente y de pies a cabeza. El apretó un botón en el escritorio y se abrió una puerta en la pared a su derecha.

-Tenemos lo que quieren. Por favor, pasen por esa puerta- Dijo el niño y siguió trabajando. Demencia, Flug y 5.0.5. fueron hasta la puerta y solo vieron oscuridad del otro lado.

-Ummm, no hay nada aquí- Dijo Flug. -¿Que se supone que...?- El niño apareció detrás de ellos y los empujo a los tres hacia la puerta. Ellos cayeron por al menos 4 segundos y chocaron contra un suelo duro. Por suerte para Flug, el cayo sobre 5.0.5., pero para su mala suerte, Demencia cayo sobre el. -¡Ugh! ¡Maldita sea, Demencia!-

-Perdón, hehehehe- Demencia se rió del sufrimiento de Flug. Flug miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraban en una habitación mas pequeña, sin paredes y la oscuridad infinita los rodeaba. El piso donde estaban era rojo y habían varios escritorios llenos de libros abiertos flotando alrededor de una silla de escritorio. La silla se giro a su dirección y los tres se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer joven llevando una vestido negro sin mangas, cabello negro como la noche, dos cuernos en su cabeza y ojos de color rojo brillante. Ella sonrió y se levanto de su silla, chasqueo sus dedos y de repente aparecieron paredes a su alrededor y el lugar se transformo en una habitación común y corriente con ventanas, muebles, puertas e incluso un candelabro.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... No pensé que Black Hat mandaría a sus empleados para hacer el trabajo sucio por el- La mujer se cruzo de brazos y no paraba de sonreír.

-¿C-Conoces a Black Hat?- Flug pregunto.

-No mucho, pero me hablaron sobre el... Supuestamente uno de los mejores villanos de la historia... Que chiste- La mujer desapareció y reapareció frente a Flug. El pego un salto y aterrizo en los brazos de Demencia. -Un villano no tendría a gente como ustedes... Ni siquiera yo los querría... Si fueran de mi propiedad, ya los abría torturado y matado- La mujer miro a Demencia a los ojos, Demencia se sintió diminuta frente a ella, era como si la simple mirada de esta mujer infligiera miedo en los corazones de la gente. -Si están aquí para hacer el trabajo sucio de Black Hat y tratar de destruir mi negocio, están muy equivocados. Díganle esto a Black Hat... "Llegue para quedarme". El no me moverá de aquí tan fácilmente-

-¿Ah si?- Demencia pregunto con un tono desafiante y dejo caer a Flug. -¿Quien te crees que eres para mandarnos? Solo Black Hat hace eso- La mujer se rió en la cara de Demencia. Ella dejo salir una risa demoníaca, esa risa tenia mezclada su voz con la de miles de personas que al mismo tiempo gritaban en agonía y eso fue suficiente para hacer que los tres retrocedan. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a Black Hat, pero ella parecía estar en otro nivel.

-¿Quien soy, preguntas? Me llamo Evil... Yo soy la Maldad encarnada y no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer contra mi- La mujer que se hace llamar Evil rió a carcajadas. -Disfruten siendo mi sombra-

-P-Pe-Pero, espera- Flug tartamudeo. -¿Porque eres nuestra competencia, que ganas con esto? No solo eso, ¿que es lo que vendes?-

-Fácil, vendo lo que la gente desee... Se los doy gratis... No necesitan pagarme... No con dinero, al menos...- Evil sonrió tanto que podía verse todos sus dientes. Detrás de ella, un viejo violín cobro vida y empezó a tocar. -Creo que estoy de humor para darles una pequeña explicación de lo que hago...- Evil chasqueo sus dedos y tres sillas aparecieron detrás de ellos. Múltiples manos salieron de las sillas y los forzaron a sentarse. Mas instrumentos aparecieron y empezaron a tocar. Evil se paro en medio de la habitación y empezó a cantar...

 _ **Cuando el diablo esta ocupado**_  
 _ **y la muerte es demasiado...**_

 _ **Ellos me llaman por mi nombre,**_  
 _ **Por mi toque especial**_

(Mientras ella cantaba, se movía entre las sillas de Demencia, Flug y 5.0.5. y empezaba torturarlos al ritmo de la canción)

 _ **Para los caballeros soy la Srta Fortuna,**_  
 _ **Para las damas, El Sr. Premio...**_  
 _ **Pero llámame por cualquier nombre,**_  
 _ **De todas formas todos son lo mismo...**_

 _ **Soy la mosca en tu sopa,**_  
 _ **La piedra en tu zapato,**_  
 _ **Soy el guisante bajo tu cama,**_  
 _ **Soy el golpe en tu cabeza,**_  
 _ **Soy la cascara con la que resbalas,**_  
 _ **Soy la aguja en tu cadera,**_  
 _ **¡Soy la espina en tu costado que te hace retorcer!**_

 _ **Y es tan fácil cuando eres malo,**_  
 _ **Esta es mi vida, ves,**_  
 _ **El diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**_  
 _ **Hago todo esto porque soy malvada**_  
 _ **y lo hago todo gratis...**_

 _ **¡Tus lagrimas son toda la paga que necesito!**_

(Evil chasqueo sus dedos y las paredes desaparecieron, las sillas se transformaron en jaulas y empezaron a colgar sobre ella)

 _ **Mientras haya niños que entristecer,**_  
 _ **Mientras haya dulces que tomar,**_  
 _ **Mientras haya bolsillos que robar,**_  
 _ **Mientras haya abuelitas que tirar por las escaleras**_  
 _ **Estaré ahí, esperare a la vuelta de la esquina**_  
 _ **Es un juego, me alegra estar en el**_  
 _ **Porque cada minuto nace una victima.**_

(Evil hizo chocar las jaulas y tiro a los tres contra el suelo. Las jaulas desaparecieron y en su lugar fueron encadenados)

 _ **Y es tan fácil cuando eres malo,**_  
 _ **Esta es mi vida, ves,**_  
 _ **El diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**_  
 _ **Hago todo esto porque soy malvada**_  
 _ **y lo hago todo gratis...**_

 _ **¡Tus lagrimas son toda la paga que necesito!**_

(Evil arrastro a Flug hacia ella y lo forzó a bailar con el)

 _ **Yo juro lealtad, a todas las cosas oscuras**_  
 _ **Y prometo sobre mi alma condenada**_  
 _ **Que haré lo que me mande mi Lord Beelzebub**_

(Evil empujo a Flug a un lado y esta vez tomo a Demencia para bailar, ella le siguió la corriente)

 _ **El nunca tendrá un soldado mejor que yo...**_  
 _ **No solo hago mi trabajo, pero lo hago con felicidad**_

 _ **Soy el miedo que te deja despierto,**_  
 _ **Soy la sombra en tu pared,**_  
 _ **Soy los monstruos que ellas hacen,**_  
 _ **Soy las pesadillas en tu**_ ** _cráneo_**

(Evil pateo a Demencia y tomo a 5.0.5. El estaba absolutamente aterrado de ella y trataba de no mirarla a los ojos)

 _ **Soy la daga en tu espalda,**_  
 _ **Un turno extra sobre el potro,**_  
 _ **El estremecimiento en tu corazón,**_  
 _ **Un dolor punzante, un inicio repentino.**_

(Evil tomo a 5.0.5. del brazo y lo tiro contra el suelo)

 _ **Y es tan fácil cuando eres malo,**_  
 _ **Esta es mi vida, ves,**_  
 _ **El diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**_  
 _ **Hago todo esto porque soy malvada.**_  
 _ **y lo hago todo gratis...**_

 _ **¡Tus lagrimas son toda la paga que necesito!**_

 _ **y lo hago todo gratis...**_  
 _ **¡Tus lagrimas son toda la paga que necesito!**_

Los instrumentos se volvieron cenizas y toda la habitación volvió a la normalidad. Demencia fue la primera en ponerse de pie y tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo que a Flug no le gustaba para nada.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- Dijo ella. -Black Hat nunca canta ¡Otra vez!-

-¡NO!- Flug grito. -Ya tuvimos suficiente. Nos vamos a casa-

-Entiendo eso, disfruten si casa mientras puedan- Dijo Evil

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Dile a Black Hat que le devuelvo su ultimátum... "Si no quiere que tire su casa abajo, dejara el negocio. No le conviene tenerme como enemiga"- Evil sonrió mientras decía eso. -Estaré esperándolo mañana para que podamos hablar y resolver esto como gente civilizada... Sino, no tendré problema en aplastarlos a todos ustedes dentro de esa horrible casa-

-... Vamonos, Demencia, 5.0.5.- Flug abrió una puerta y sorprendentemente los llevaba afuera. Ellos salieron rápidamente y dejaron a Evil sola en la habitación.

-El problema en estos tiempos no son los héroes... Son los villanos... ¿No es asi, Black Hat? hahahaha-

* * *

 _ **La cancion que Evil canto se llama "When you are Evil" de Voltaire. Suena mejor en ingles, pero decide traducirlo al español.**_


End file.
